


between the clouds/云间

by vlg_f_j



Category: legend of galatic heros
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlg_f_j/pseuds/vlg_f_j
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

（上）  
对于军人来说，遐想是一件愚蠢且危险的事。  
自从军校时代第一次看见倒在血泊中的肉躯之后，吉尔菲艾斯就很少再这么做了。  
好在今日无事。他拉开暗红色的窗帘，冬日清澈的阳光洒进窗内，照亮了被窝里乱蓬蓬的金发。  
“唔——，把它拉上——”莱因哈特眯着眼睛说道。他不情愿地打了个哈欠，然后滚到床的深处，那里还有吉尔菲艾斯早起留下的一个枕窝。  
“您今天早晨还有军务常会要参加——下午还要去宫廷用餐——”他一边说着，毫不在意爱人的撒娇，架着肩膀，把他从被窝里捞出来。  
莱因哈特最受不了这个，他嘴里嘟囔着却仍然睁不开眼睛，“吉尔菲艾斯怎么和行程表似的，”  
“您是说我太无趣了吗？”他卷了卷他的金发，当然他决不会像对方一样毫不顾忌场合地这样举止。  
莱因哈特没做理会，他仍在与瞌睡之神争斗不休。   
吉尔菲艾斯吻了吻他的额头，冰冰凉凉，有一股莓果的清香。  
“黑加仑冰茶？”他睁开眼睛，套上衬衫。  
“是的。”吉尔菲艾斯转身给他倒上一杯，他完全没有必要转身的，柔韧的躯干被清晨的阳光照亮，瞬间就成了房间里最耀眼的所在。  
他看到吉尔菲艾斯拿着茶壶的手指捏紧了。  
“要加蜂蜜。”他有心戏耍爱人一番，捏了捏他的后腰，“要多加一些。”  
“难道您就不怕蛀牙吗？”吉尔菲艾斯容忍了他挠痒痒的行为，责怪道。  
“不——”他飞速地喝完冰茶，穿上鞋子，出门洗漱去了。  
“呼——”吉尔菲艾斯悄悄地释了一口气，每一天，每一刻，压抑、顾忌差不多已经成为了他的本职。  
“爱上这么个人，还真是无药可救啊……”他摇了摇头，收拾起被褥来。  
他不知道的是，门外的人也作如是想。  
金发青年把自己埋在盛满温水的浴缸里，“真是无可救药……”说着搓了搓自己的脸。  
这个官邸是莱因哈特升任少将以来的居所，虽说对于一对年轻且精力充沛的恋人来说，未免有些捉襟见肘，但是好在他们一年中大部分时间都在舰船上渡过，因此并不在意。  
房子的装修并没有经过精心的安排，因此并不能体现屋主的审美品位——对于军人来说，也不应如此奢望，毕竟他们只要不像陆战司令奥夫雷沙那样用腥膻的兽皮和尸首来装饰房间就已经不错了。  
这座小小的别院，可以称得上是二人的伊甸，尤其是不大的卧室，虽然没有什么精巧的饰品——这个业已提及，但深红的窗帘，散发着阳光气息的小窗台，床头的一卷书，床铺上温暖的皱痕，滚到角落里的衬衫纽扣——那是一次意外的暴力事件，毕竟他们还都非常年轻——都显示出私密的爱意来。  
吉尔菲艾斯喜欢这狭小的房间，每一天都如是。  
虽然莱因哈特自从幼时在文法学校报道的第一天开始，他的果决就让吉尔菲艾斯大吃一惊，但是孩童斗殴与战争暴力相比，其实连影子都算不上。  
莱因哈特对待敌人的果决，估计是幼年军校录取他的最大的原因。  
在幼年军校期间，莱茵哈特从来不曾把评估册拿给吉尔菲艾斯看。  
“有什么好看的？无聊老人的絮语罢了。”  
他不需要看，因为学校里早已传遍了教授们对他的评语，“将帅之才也。”只不过这句话到了门阀贵族生那里，多少变了调。  
没有见过血的战士还不如一个三岁的孩子有用。这是作战部下达作战命令时对全体学生的激将之语。  
莱因哈特从作战演习课下课，就被带到了办公室。  
“这不是一次真正的作战，”教授对他这样解释道，“只不过是边境星球反抗领主的叛乱罢了。领主没有多余兵力镇压，只能求助于奥丁，你只管去就行了，应该没有什么生命危险。”  
教授生怕他不去，又讨好般地加上一句，“你要是不愿意，带上齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯同学一起去也可以。”  
十四岁的莱因哈特沉着金色的头颅，突然砰地一拳砸在了桌面上，把教授吓得不轻。  
“哼！”他转身离开。  
“不是作战？！”他在宿舍中泄愤的拧起拳头，“真卑鄙——无耻！他们把镇压当做不屑一顾的事！”  
“莱因哈特大人…”他这时已经开始用敬语来称呼他了，“如果您不去，我可以替您去。”  
“不行！”他更生气了，“你为什么想替我去？吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“我想，教授做出这样的决定，并非只是看中您的军事才能。”  
他哼了一声，转过身去，“你是说，他是不敢让门阀贵族生去参战？——那些偷生怕死的胆小鬼，模拟训练时都要趴在战壕里。”  
“恐怕是这样的，如果有门阀贵族生在平叛斗争中不幸‘遇难’，校方肯定是无法交代的。”  
莱因哈特的金发在耀眼的阳光中暗了下去。  
也许只是因为光线的变化，吉尔菲艾斯这样想。  
三个月之后，他们从边境星球回到了奥丁。  
在刚刚回到军校的那几天里，吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋老是嗡嗡的响。为什么呢？他下意识地老是掏耳朵，希望把封存在耳膜里的枪声和嘶喊声都抠出来。  
而莱因哈特则总是躺在寝室的单人床上睡觉，这对于精力过剩的少年来说很不寻常。  
更不寻常的事情还有——当他们回到军校的时候，迎接他们的并非是表彰和额外绩点的奖赏，甚至没有列队的慰问和致意——当然这对于他们两个人来说本也就是无谓的荣誉。  
他们只是被批准了三周的休息，“刚刚从战场上下来，遇见什么都可以理解。”心理诊室的助手这样对他们说道，“年轻人，不要把你们的天资浪费在伤感上面。”  
助手还友好地拍了拍吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，也许连他也觉得莱因哈特从战场回来后的神情太过疏离傲慢，补充了一句，“如果有什么问题，尽管来找我。”  
后来关于他们在战场上的表现，开始在年级之中不胫而走。  
“嘿，你知道吗，那个金发的小鬼头，这次去平叛，哭了鼻子哩！”  
“哦？怎么说？”  
流言蜚语从四面八方围了起来，“哼，别人不知道他的斤两？难道我还不知道？我和他们俩是一块儿到的边境，嚯，一到了边境，我一看就乐了，你们诸位猜，怎么着？”  
“怎么着？”听众不耐烦地打断他，而散布流言的人高贵地擤了擤鼻涕，“他们居然拿着自制的原始土枪战斗啊！”  
“啊呀呀呀，那不是和地球上的原始人一样了吗？”  
“哼，当时我拿着武器就冲在了前面——反正他们过家家的玩意儿又打不中我——结果我立了头功！连陆战部的中校还夸奖了我——”他炫耀似地摆弄象征战士荣誉的玩意儿——一个小勋章。  
“哎呀，金发小子怎么样？”  
“他？他当时呀，死死把住他的枪，就跟溺水的猫儿似地，被那些暴民吓得，连路都走不了了。”  
“红发小子呢？难道他也是这样？一个人也没杀？”  
“哼，红发小子打了一个上尉，没有给他处分就已经算对他的优待了。”  
就这样，莱因哈特私下里被门阀贵族生称作“懦弱的狮崽”，这个称呼可要比“金发小子”恶毒多了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，”两个人窝在寝室里的时候，莱因哈特注意到他进来不太正常的动作，“你的耳朵怎么了？”  
“没什么。”吉尔菲艾斯遮掩住自己的右耳，“有一点耳鸣罢了。”  
莱因哈特用素日的方式抬头看他，似乎想要查看一下吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，但还是把手指停在了他的漂亮的红鬈发上，温和道，“当心，听力对军人来说，可是非常重要的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯一下直起了身 ，好像是故意躲开同伴的安慰，“您说的对，我这就去医疗室看看。”  
莱因哈特的金发一下子就打了蔫儿，他看着吉尔菲艾斯带着他红红的耳朵出去，抱膝坐在床边，低声道，“别去心理诊室。”  
吉尔菲艾斯惊异地回过头来看他。  
莱因哈特神情复杂，像是在对他说话，又像是在自言自语，“他们只想让你变成暴虐的机器。”  
自动门悄悄地观上了。


	2. （中）

（中）  
“他们只想把你变成暴虐的机器。”吉尔菲艾斯在门外喃喃地咀嚼这句话其中的深意。  
他走了出去，幼年军校挂满帝国荣勋的长廊没有变，林荫道上风摆喧嚣的树木也没有变，就连他一路走过时，学生对他的侧目也没有变。  
这样对比起来，他似乎也没有什么太大的变化。他平稳地顺着同年学生的侧目走向图书资料室，掏出自己的学生卡，打开了资料室的玻璃门。  
好在除了一个书呆子看守之外，图书馆里静悄悄的。他打开查询系统，球型的数据投影在他身边打开。  
“随便看看。”他按下了图书查询系统里的这个选项，平时没人会这么做，不带目的的阅读在军校一向被视为浪费宝贵时间的不成熟举止。  
触下虚拟按钮的那一刻，系统报出了极大的声音。“糟糕，”他心里默念道，“忘了静音了。”  
书呆子看守员从他的前台抬起头来，好奇地看了他一眼。  
他连忙滑动着光幕，以掩饰自己的尴尬。  
他的眼神停留在一本奇奇怪怪的书上。  
“从洞穴到宇宙—人类思想简史”  
指尖轻触，电子的画面模仿纸页，在吉尔菲艾斯面前顺畅地展开。  
说到人类思想史，虽然幼年军校也开设了相关的辅修课程，但莱因哈特对此总是兴趣缺缺。“比起在人为塑造的叙述中游泳，我更喜欢未来的深海。”莱因哈特这样说过。  
吉尔菲艾斯想起他当时意气风发的笑容，莱因哈特是绝伦的天才，属于他的历史还没有到来呢。  
维护这种笑容，也许就是自己的梦想了吧。他随意的点开目录上的一个章节，页码跳转至这样一面，  
“智慧的王——西元前印度佛教的思想”  
“佛教——这一概念来源于西元历19世纪的东方学家与历史学家，指在地球亚洲大陆上的东部一个文明国度中为人们信仰尊奉的一系列宗教修行与神秘典籍……”  
吉尔菲艾斯草草略过介绍部分。  
“佛教，一如其他早期的地球宗教，它们所具有的相同特质，也是最有魅力的部分，就是在经文传诵中，承载独特思想与地域风情的哲理故事。与基督教经文中所歌颂的信靠美德不同，佛教通过慈悲、无暴力的方式试图转化世界。”  
“古代印度曾有王名曰尸毗王，他是一位虔诚的信徒，致力于用慈悲的思想感化众生。有一日，天神对他的考验来了，两位天神化为了老鹰与鸽子，追逐于尸毗王面前。尸毗王想要解救鸽子的性命，却遭到老鹰的嘲讽，只怜惜鸽子而忽略了老鹰，这是违背了众生平等的要义。于是，为了解救鸽子，同时保全老鹰的温饱，尸毗王拿出利刃，割下自己的肉身来。但是国王无论割下多少肉，也比不过一只鸽子的重量。最后，国王忍着剧痛，将自己往秤盘上一跳，忽然天崩地裂，秤盘终于平等了。这时老鹰与鸽子都显现出本身来，原来这是一场天神对尸毗王的考验。”  
吉尔菲艾斯读到这里，怔怔地盯着光幕上的寥寥数行子，但心中的深潭却忽如卷起一阵狂雨。  
“没有暴力的征服，这样的故事原来真的存在么？”他深蓝的眼眸中跳动着不知名的光芒，心脏紧张地搏动着。  
正当他把这样的故事与金发好友已经失去的笑容联系在一起的时候，身后突然传来了剧烈的声响。  
“哎哟——”是书呆子管理员倒在地上发出的哀嚎。  
“你们要干什么！”  
“不与你相干——我是来找红发小子的。”一个长着雀斑的门阀生状作不经意地把书呆子从前台的书桌上拽倒后，嚣张的说道。  
来者不善。  
他大声喊着，“嘿，红发小子，你伺候的那个没断奶的狮崽子呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯在身后攥了攥了自己的拳头。  
门外有低声的嬉笑传来，“金发小子看上别人了！不要他啦！”  
根据鲁道夫的律令，一切性少数群体的行为都是违法且足以论罪的。及时距今五百年过去了，这样严苛的条例依然被官派奉行着，幼年军校作为精英的摇篮也是如此。只不过吊诡的是，虽然表面上维护着鲁道夫大帝的律令，实际上军校学生之间却组成了另一套关于同性恋情的法则。对于门阀生来说，与同样出身贵族的同年缔结灰色的“情谊”，未尝不是一种比婚姻更为便宜的结盟方式，也正是这种不可道也的原因，幼年学校的门阀化变得越来越重。上行下效，自从莱因哈特入学开始，他二人坚固的关系就令人侧目，也有不少人视吉尔菲艾斯为眼中钉，只不过却步于他格斗第一的身手不敢挑战。换句话说，在门阀生眼里，他们二人早就是铁定的一对儿了。  
而他却清白地像朵云一样。  
门阀生急躁地挑衅吉尔菲艾斯，而他却对言语上的侮辱无动于衷。  
门外的观众从嬉笑声变成了兴奋的呐喊声，门阀生的雀斑脸很惊讶地皱了起来，显然是有些心虚。  
只见吉尔菲艾斯站定，摆出了一个准备格斗的标准姿势。  
“怎么样，红发小子，你打了帝国军官，还准备要打我吗？！”  
他冷静地开口，“不，菲利斯同学，在图书馆斗殴是会记过的。”  
他看着雀斑脸菲利斯越走越近，窥探着他的弱点，准备一招把他掼倒在地上，忽然耳朵里的声音震然而响，使他不得不抱住耳朵，痛苦地蹲在地上。  
那是边境的声音。  
先是歌唱——是老人与妇女的，他们的歌曲仿佛有股魔力，渐渐地凝聚起力量来，持枪的男人们将枪把磕在土地上，做出铿锵的伴奏；然后是陆战士兵排列成阵的脚步声——接着很快是一声下达开枪的命令——  
莱因哈特就在他身边，他们已经深入泥淖。  
一个年轻的女孩儿，看她的个头顶不过十岁，满脸血污地躲在人堆之后——如果还能把那称之为人堆的话，战战兢兢地靠着一把叉草的农具，任由泪水冲下沾满血泥的脸庞。  
一个年轻的上尉从三点钟方向瞄准了她，女孩闭上了无辜的双眼。  
“噗——”他放了空枪，莱因哈特一把报擒住了他。  
“你干什么！”年轻上尉瞪大了眼睛，继而勃然大怒，“你这个毛头小子，照我的话去做！”  
对于一个上尉来说，他见到这样一个还没出军校的学生，一个替补的毛头竟敢对他倒戈相向，自然怒不可遏。  
莱因哈特用他冰蓝的眼睛冷冷地看着他。  
“喂——小子”上尉把自己的枪扔给了眼前的金发少年，“还没沾过血是吧，”他轻蔑而冷酷地笑了，“用我的枪，杀了她。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是那时候出手的。  
年轻的女孩儿怔怔地看着眼前的一切，握紧了自己的手臂，好像不敢相信似的看着两个少年，正当他想伸手把她抱起时——  
噗地一声，轻微而致命的光弹穿过她的胸膛，几滴鲜血溅到了莱因哈特的脸上。


	3. （中）

（中）  
“他们只想把你变成暴虐的机器。”吉尔菲艾斯在门外喃喃地咀嚼这句话其中的深意。  
他走了出去，幼年军校挂满帝国荣勋的长廊没有变，林荫道上风摆喧嚣的树木也没有变，就连他一路走过时，学生对他的侧目也没有变。  
这样对比起来，他似乎也没有什么太大的变化。他平稳地顺着同年学生的侧目走向图书资料室，掏出自己的学生卡，打开了资料室的玻璃门。  
好在除了一个书呆子看守之外，图书馆里静悄悄的。他打开查询系统，球型的数据投影在他身边打开。  
“随便看看。”他按下了图书查询系统里的这个选项，平时没人会这么做，不带目的的阅读在军校一向被视为浪费宝贵时间的不成熟举止。  
触下虚拟按钮的那一刻，系统报出了极大的声音。“糟糕，”他心里默念道，“忘了静音了。”  
书呆子看守员从他的前台抬起头来，好奇地看了他一眼。  
他连忙滑动着光幕，以掩饰自己的尴尬。  
他的眼神停留在一本奇奇怪怪的书上。  
“从洞穴到宇宙—人类思想简史”  
指尖轻触，电子的画面模仿纸页，在吉尔菲艾斯面前顺畅地展开。  
说到人类思想史，虽然幼年军校也开设了相关的辅修课程，但莱因哈特对此总是兴趣缺缺。“比起在人为塑造的叙述中游泳，我更喜欢未来的深海。”莱因哈特这样说过。  
吉尔菲艾斯想起他当时意气风发的笑容，莱因哈特是绝伦的天才，属于他的历史还没有到来呢。  
维护这种笑容，也许就是自己的梦想了吧。他随意的点开目录上的一个章节，页码跳转至这样一面，  
“智慧的王——西元前印度佛教的思想”  
“佛教——这一概念来源于西元历19世纪的东方学家与历史学家，指在地球亚洲大陆上的东部一个文明国度中为人们信仰尊奉的一系列宗教修行与神秘典籍……”  
吉尔菲艾斯草草略过介绍部分。  
“佛教，一如其他早期的地球宗教，它们所具有的相同特质，也是最有魅力的部分，就是在经文传诵中，承载独特思想与地域风情的哲理故事。与基督教经文中所歌颂的信靠美德不同，佛教通过慈悲、无暴力的方式试图转化世界。”  
“古代印度曾有王名曰尸毗王，他是一位虔诚的信徒，致力于用慈悲的思想感化众生。有一日，天神对他的考验来了，两位天神化为了老鹰与鸽子，追逐于尸毗王面前。尸毗王想要解救鸽子的性命，却遭到老鹰的嘲讽，只怜惜鸽子而忽略了老鹰，这是违背了众生平等的要义。于是，为了解救鸽子，同时保全老鹰的温饱，尸毗王拿出利刃，割下自己的肉身来。但是国王无论割下多少肉，也比不过一只鸽子的重量。最后，国王忍着剧痛，将自己往秤盘上一跳，忽然天崩地裂，秤盘终于平等了。这时老鹰与鸽子都显现出本身来，原来这是一场天神对尸毗王的考验。”  
吉尔菲艾斯读到这里，怔怔地盯着光幕上的寥寥数行子，但心中的深潭却忽如卷起一阵狂雨。  
“没有暴力的征服，这样的故事原来真的存在么？”他深蓝的眼眸中跳动着不知名的光芒，心脏紧张地搏动着。  
正当他把这样的故事与金发好友已经失去的笑容联系在一起的时候，身后突然传来了剧烈的声响。  
“哎哟——”是书呆子管理员倒在地上发出的哀嚎。  
“你们要干什么！”  
“不与你相干——我是来找红发小子的。”一个长着雀斑的门阀生状作不经意地把书呆子从前台的书桌上拽倒后，嚣张的说道。  
来者不善。  
他大声喊着，“嘿，红发小子，你伺候的那个没断奶的狮崽子呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯在身后攥了攥了自己的拳头。  
门外有低声的嬉笑传来，“金发小子看上别人了！不要他啦！”  
根据鲁道夫的律令，一切性少数群体的行为都是违法且足以论罪的。及时距今五百年过去了，这样严苛的条例依然被官派奉行着，幼年军校作为精英的摇篮也是如此。只不过吊诡的是，虽然表面上维护着鲁道夫大帝的律令，实际上军校学生之间却组成了另一套关于同性恋情的法则。对于门阀生来说，与同样出身贵族的同年缔结灰色的“情谊”，未尝不是一种比婚姻更为便宜的结盟方式，也正是这种不可道也的原因，幼年学校的门阀化变得越来越重。上行下效，自从莱因哈特入学开始，他二人坚固的关系就令人侧目，也有不少人视吉尔菲艾斯为眼中钉，只不过却步于他格斗第一的身手不敢挑战。换句话说，在门阀生眼里，他们二人早就是铁定的一对儿了。  
而他却清白地像朵云一样。  
门阀生急躁地挑衅吉尔菲艾斯，而他却对言语上的侮辱无动于衷。  
门外的观众从嬉笑声变成了兴奋的呐喊声，门阀生的雀斑脸很惊讶地皱了起来，显然是有些心虚。  
只见吉尔菲艾斯站定，摆出了一个准备格斗的标准姿势。  
“怎么样，红发小子，你打了帝国军官，还准备要打我吗？！”  
他冷静地开口，“不，菲利斯同学，在图书馆斗殴是会记过的。”  
他看着雀斑脸菲利斯越走越近，窥探着他的弱点，准备一招把他掼倒在地上，忽然耳朵里的声音震然而响，使他不得不抱住耳朵，痛苦地蹲在地上。  
那是边境的声音。  
先是歌唱——是老人与妇女的，他们的歌曲仿佛有股魔力，渐渐地凝聚起力量来，持枪的男人们将枪把磕在土地上，做出铿锵的伴奏；然后是陆战士兵排列成阵的脚步声——接着很快是一声下达开枪的命令——  
莱因哈特就在他身边，他们已经深入泥淖。  
一个年轻的女孩儿，看她的个头顶不过十岁，满脸血污地躲在人堆之后——如果还能把那称之为人堆的话，战战兢兢地靠着一把叉草的农具，任由泪水冲下沾满血泥的脸庞。  
一个年轻的上尉从三点钟方向瞄准了她，女孩闭上了无辜的双眼。  
“噗——”他放了空枪，莱因哈特一把报擒住了他。  
“你干什么！”年轻上尉瞪大了眼睛，继而勃然大怒，“你这个毛头小子，照我的话去做！”  
对于一个上尉来说，他见到这样一个还没出军校的学生，一个替补的毛头竟敢对他倒戈相向，自然怒不可遏。  
莱因哈特用他冰蓝的眼睛冷冷地看着他。  
“喂——小子”上尉把自己的枪扔给了眼前的金发少年，“还没沾过血是吧，”他轻蔑而冷酷地笑了，“用我的枪，杀了她。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是那时候出手的。  
年轻的女孩儿怔怔地看着眼前的一切，握紧了自己的手臂，好像不敢相信似的看着两个少年，正当他想伸手把她抱起时——  
噗地一声，轻微而致命的光弹穿过她的胸膛，几滴鲜血溅到了莱因哈特的脸上。


	4. 中

（中）  
“他们只想把你变成暴虐的机器。”吉尔菲艾斯在门外喃喃地咀嚼这句话其中的深意。  
他走了出去，幼年军校挂满帝国荣勋的长廊没有变，林荫道上风摆喧嚣的树木也没有变，就连他一路走过时，学生对他的侧目也没有变。  
这样对比起来，他似乎也没有什么太大的变化。他平稳地顺着同年学生的侧目走向图书资料室，掏出自己的学生卡，打开了资料室的玻璃门。  
好在除了一个书呆子看守之外，图书馆里静悄悄的。他打开查询系统，球型的数据投影在他身边打开。  
“随便看看。”他按下了图书查询系统里的这个选项，平时没人会这么做，不带目的的阅读在军校一向被视为浪费宝贵时间的不成熟举止。  
触下虚拟按钮的那一刻，系统报出了极大的声音。“糟糕，”他心里默念道，“忘了静音了。”  
书呆子看守员从他的前台抬起头来，好奇地看了他一眼。  
他连忙滑动着光幕，以掩饰自己的尴尬。  
他的眼神停留在一本奇奇怪怪的书上。  
“从洞穴到宇宙—人类思想简史”  
指尖轻触，电子的画面模仿纸页，在吉尔菲艾斯面前顺畅地展开。  
说到人类思想史，虽然幼年军校也开设了相关的辅修课程，但莱因哈特对此总是兴趣缺缺。“比起在人为塑造的叙述中游泳，我更喜欢未来的深海。”莱因哈特这样说过。  
吉尔菲艾斯想起他当时意气风发的笑容，莱因哈特是绝伦的天才，属于他的历史还没有到来呢。  
维护这种笑容，也许就是自己的梦想了吧。他随意的点开目录上的一个章节，页码跳转至这样一面，  
“智慧的王——西元前印度佛教的思想”  
“佛教——这一概念来源于西元历19世纪的东方学家与历史学家，指在地球亚洲大陆上的东部一个文明国度中为人们信仰尊奉的一系列宗教修行与神秘典籍……”  
吉尔菲艾斯草草略过介绍部分。  
“佛教，一如其他早期的地球宗教，它们所具有的相同特质，也是最有魅力的部分，就是在经文传诵中，承载独特思想与地域风情的哲理故事。与基督教经文中所歌颂的信靠美德不同，佛教通过慈悲、无暴力的方式试图转化世界。”  
“古代印度曾有王名曰尸毗王，他是一位虔诚的信徒，致力于用慈悲的思想感化众生。有一日，天神对他的考验来了，两位天神化为了老鹰与鸽子，追逐于尸毗王面前。尸毗王想要解救鸽子的性命，却遭到老鹰的嘲讽，只怜惜鸽子而忽略了老鹰，这是违背了众生平等的要义。于是，为了解救鸽子，同时保全老鹰的温饱，尸毗王拿出利刃，割下自己的肉身来。但是国王无论割下多少肉，也比不过一只鸽子的重量。最后，国王忍着剧痛，将自己往秤盘上一跳，忽然天崩地裂，秤盘终于平等了。这时老鹰与鸽子都显现出本身来，原来这是一场天神对尸毗王的考验。”  
吉尔菲艾斯读到这里，怔怔地盯着光幕上的寥寥数行子，但心中的深潭却忽如卷起一阵狂雨。  
“没有暴力的征服，这样的故事原来真的存在么？”他深蓝的眼眸中跳动着不知名的光芒，心脏紧张地搏动着。  
正当他把这样的故事与金发好友已经失去的笑容联系在一起的时候，身后突然传来了剧烈的声响。  
“哎哟——”是书呆子管理员倒在地上发出的哀嚎。  
“你们要干什么！”  
“不与你相干——我是来找红发小子的。”一个长着雀斑的门阀生状作不经意地把书呆子从前台的书桌上拽倒后，嚣张的说道。  
来者不善。  
他大声喊着，“嘿，红发小子，你伺候的那个没断奶的狮崽子呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯在身后攥了攥了自己的拳头。  
门外有低声的嬉笑传来，“金发小子看上别人了！不要他啦！”  
根据鲁道夫的律令，一切性少数群体的行为都是违法且足以论罪的。及时距今五百年过去了，这样严苛的条例依然被官派奉行着，幼年军校作为精英的摇篮也是如此。只不过吊诡的是，虽然表面上维护着鲁道夫大帝的律令，实际上军校学生之间却组成了另一套关于同性恋情的法则。对于门阀生来说，与同样出身贵族的同年缔结灰色的“情谊”，未尝不是一种比婚姻更为便宜的结盟方式，也正是这种不可道也的原因，幼年学校的门阀化变得越来越重。上行下效，自从莱因哈特入学开始，他二人坚固的关系就令人侧目，也有不少人视吉尔菲艾斯为眼中钉，只不过却步于他格斗第一的身手不敢挑战。换句话说，在门阀生眼里，他们二人早就是铁定的一对儿了。  
而他却清白地像朵云一样。  
门阀生急躁地挑衅吉尔菲艾斯，而他却对言语上的侮辱无动于衷。  
门外的观众从嬉笑声变成了兴奋的呐喊声，门阀生的雀斑脸很惊讶地皱了起来，显然是有些心虚。  
只见吉尔菲艾斯站定，摆出了一个准备格斗的标准姿势。  
“怎么样，红发小子，你打了帝国军官，还准备要打我吗？！”  
他冷静地开口，“不，菲利斯同学，在图书馆斗殴是会记过的。”  
他看着雀斑脸菲利斯越走越近，窥探着他的弱点，准备一招把他掼倒在地上，忽然耳朵里的声音震然而响，使他不得不抱住耳朵，痛苦地蹲在地上。  
那是边境的声音。  
先是歌唱——是老人与妇女的，他们的歌曲仿佛有股魔力，渐渐地凝聚起力量来，持枪的男人们将枪把磕在土地上，做出铿锵的伴奏；然后是陆战士兵排列成阵的脚步声——接着很快是一声下达开枪的命令——  
莱因哈特就在他身边，他们已经深入泥淖。  
一个年轻的女孩儿，看她的个头顶不过十岁，满脸血污地躲在人堆之后——如果还能把那称之为人堆的话，战战兢兢地靠着一把叉草的农具，任由泪水冲下沾满血泥的脸庞。  
一个年轻的上尉从三点钟方向瞄准了她，女孩闭上了无辜的双眼。  
“噗——”他放了空枪，莱因哈特一把报擒住了他。  
“你干什么！”年轻上尉瞪大了眼睛，继而勃然大怒，“你这个毛头小子，照我的话去做！”  
对于一个上尉来说，他见到这样一个还没出军校的学生，一个替补的毛头竟敢对他倒戈相向，自然怒不可遏。  
莱因哈特用他冰蓝的眼睛冷冷地看着他。  
“喂——小子”上尉把自己的枪扔给了眼前的金发少年，“还没沾过血是吧，”他轻蔑而冷酷地笑了，“用我的枪，杀了她。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是那时候出手的。  
年轻的女孩儿怔怔地看着眼前的一切，握紧了自己的手臂，好像不敢相信似的看着两个少年，正当他想伸手把她抱起时——  
噗地一声，轻微而致命的光弹穿过她的胸膛，几滴鲜血溅到了莱因哈特的脸上。


	5. 中

（中）  
“他们只想把你变成暴虐的机器。”吉尔菲艾斯在门外喃喃地咀嚼这句话其中的深意。  
他走了出去，幼年军校挂满帝国荣勋的长廊没有变，林荫道上风摆喧嚣的树木也没有变，就连他一路走过时，学生对他的侧目也没有变。  
这样对比起来，他似乎也没有什么太大的变化。他平稳地顺着同年学生的侧目走向图书资料室，掏出自己的学生卡，打开了资料室的玻璃门。  
好在除了一个书呆子看守之外，图书馆里静悄悄的。他打开查询系统，球型的数据投影在他身边打开。  
“随便看看。”他按下了图书查询系统里的这个选项，平时没人会这么做，不带目的的阅读在军校一向被视为浪费宝贵时间的不成熟举止。  
触下虚拟按钮的那一刻，系统报出了极大的声音。“糟糕，”他心里默念道，“忘了静音了。”  
书呆子看守员从他的前台抬起头来，好奇地看了他一眼。  
他连忙滑动着光幕，以掩饰自己的尴尬。  
他的眼神停留在一本奇奇怪怪的书上。  
“从洞穴到宇宙—人类思想简史”  
指尖轻触，电子的画面模仿纸页，在吉尔菲艾斯面前顺畅地展开。  
说到人类思想史，虽然幼年军校也开设了相关的辅修课程，但莱因哈特对此总是兴趣缺缺。“比起在人为塑造的叙述中游泳，我更喜欢未来的深海。”莱因哈特这样说过。  
吉尔菲艾斯想起他当时意气风发的笑容，莱因哈特是绝伦的天才，属于他的历史还没有到来呢。  
维护这种笑容，也许就是自己的梦想了吧。他随意的点开目录上的一个章节，页码跳转至这样一面，  
“智慧的王——西元前印度佛教的思想”  
“佛教——这一概念来源于西元历19世纪的东方学家与历史学家，指在地球亚洲大陆上的东部一个文明国度中为人们信仰尊奉的一系列宗教修行与神秘典籍……”  
吉尔菲艾斯草草略过介绍部分。  
“佛教，一如其他早期的地球宗教，它们所具有的相同特质，也是最有魅力的部分，就是在经文传诵中，承载独特思想与地域风情的哲理故事。与基督教经文中所歌颂的信靠美德不同，佛教通过慈悲、无暴力的方式试图转化世界。”  
“古代印度曾有王名曰尸毗王，他是一位虔诚的信徒，致力于用慈悲的思想感化众生。有一日，天神对他的考验来了，两位天神化为了老鹰与鸽子，追逐于尸毗王面前。尸毗王想要解救鸽子的性命，却遭到老鹰的嘲讽，只怜惜鸽子而忽略了老鹰，这是违背了众生平等的要义。于是，为了解救鸽子，同时保全老鹰的温饱，尸毗王拿出利刃，割下自己的肉身来。但是国王无论割下多少肉，也比不过一只鸽子的重量。最后，国王忍着剧痛，将自己往秤盘上一跳，忽然天崩地裂，秤盘终于平等了。这时老鹰与鸽子都显现出本身来，原来这是一场天神对尸毗王的考验。”  
吉尔菲艾斯读到这里，怔怔地盯着光幕上的寥寥数行子，但心中的深潭却忽如卷起一阵狂雨。  
“没有暴力的征服，这样的故事原来真的存在么？”他深蓝的眼眸中跳动着不知名的光芒，心脏紧张地搏动着。  
正当他把这样的故事与金发好友已经失去的笑容联系在一起的时候，身后突然传来了剧烈的声响。  
“哎哟——”是书呆子管理员倒在地上发出的哀嚎。  
“你们要干什么！”  
“不与你相干——我是来找红发小子的。”一个长着雀斑的门阀生状作不经意地把书呆子从前台的书桌上拽倒后，嚣张的说道。  
来者不善。  
他大声喊着，“嘿，红发小子，你伺候的那个没断奶的狮崽子呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯在身后攥了攥了自己的拳头。  
门外有低声的嬉笑传来，“金发小子看上别人了！不要他啦！”  
根据鲁道夫的律令，一切性少数群体的行为都是违法且足以论罪的。及时距今五百年过去了，这样严苛的条例依然被官派奉行着，幼年军校作为精英的摇篮也是如此。只不过吊诡的是，虽然表面上维护着鲁道夫大帝的律令，实际上军校学生之间却组成了另一套关于同性恋情的法则。对于门阀生来说，与同样出身贵族的同年缔结灰色的“情谊”，未尝不是一种比婚姻更为便宜的结盟方式，也正是这种不可道也的原因，幼年学校的门阀化变得越来越重。上行下效，自从莱因哈特入学开始，他二人坚固的关系就令人侧目，也有不少人视吉尔菲艾斯为眼中钉，只不过却步于他格斗第一的身手不敢挑战。换句话说，在门阀生眼里，他们二人早就是铁定的一对儿了。  
而他却清白地像朵云一样。  
门阀生急躁地挑衅吉尔菲艾斯，而他却对言语上的侮辱无动于衷。  
门外的观众从嬉笑声变成了兴奋的呐喊声，门阀生的雀斑脸很惊讶地皱了起来，显然是有些心虚。  
只见吉尔菲艾斯站定，摆出了一个准备格斗的标准姿势。  
“怎么样，红发小子，你打了帝国军官，还准备要打我吗？！”  
他冷静地开口，“不，菲利斯同学，在图书馆斗殴是会记过的。”  
他看着雀斑脸菲利斯越走越近，窥探着他的弱点，准备一招把他掼倒在地上，忽然耳朵里的声音震然而响，使他不得不抱住耳朵，痛苦地蹲在地上。  
那是边境的声音。  
先是歌唱——是老人与妇女的，他们的歌曲仿佛有股魔力，渐渐地凝聚起力量来，持枪的男人们将枪把磕在土地上，做出铿锵的伴奏；然后是陆战士兵排列成阵的脚步声——接着很快是一声下达开枪的命令——  
莱因哈特就在他身边，他们已经深入泥淖。  
一个年轻的女孩儿，看她的个头顶不过十岁，满脸血污地躲在人堆之后——如果还能把那称之为人堆的话，战战兢兢地靠着一把叉草的农具，任由泪水冲下沾满血泥的脸庞。  
一个年轻的上尉从三点钟方向瞄准了她，女孩闭上了无辜的双眼。  
“噗——”他放了空枪，莱因哈特一把报擒住了他。  
“你干什么！”年轻上尉瞪大了眼睛，继而勃然大怒，“你这个毛头小子，照我的话去做！”  
对于一个上尉来说，他见到这样一个还没出军校的学生，一个替补的毛头竟敢对他倒戈相向，自然怒不可遏。  
莱因哈特用他冰蓝的眼睛冷冷地看着他。  
“喂——小子”上尉把自己的枪扔给了眼前的金发少年，“还没沾过血是吧，”他轻蔑而冷酷地笑了，“用我的枪，杀了她。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是那时候出手的。  
年轻的女孩儿怔怔地看着眼前的一切，握紧了自己的手臂，好像不敢相信似的看着两个少年，正当他想伸手把她抱起时——  
噗地一声，轻微而致命的光弹穿过她的胸膛，几滴鲜血溅到了莱因哈特的脸上。


	6. 中

（中）  
“他们只想把你变成暴虐的机器。”吉尔菲艾斯在门外喃喃地咀嚼这句话其中的深意。  
他走了出去，幼年军校挂满帝国荣勋的长廊没有变，林荫道上风摆喧嚣的树木也没有变，就连他一路走过时，学生对他的侧目也没有变。  
这样对比起来，他似乎也没有什么太大的变化。他平稳地顺着同年学生的侧目走向图书资料室，掏出自己的学生卡，打开了资料室的玻璃门。  
好在除了一个书呆子看守之外，图书馆里静悄悄的。他打开查询系统，球型的数据投影在他身边打开。  
“随便看看。”他按下了图书查询系统里的这个选项，平时没人会这么做，不带目的的阅读在军校一向被视为浪费宝贵时间的不成熟举止。  
触下虚拟按钮的那一刻，系统报出了极大的声音。“糟糕，”他心里默念道，“忘了静音了。”  
书呆子看守员从他的前台抬起头来，好奇地看了他一眼。  
他连忙滑动着光幕，以掩饰自己的尴尬。  
他的眼神停留在一本奇奇怪怪的书上。  
“从洞穴到宇宙—人类思想简史”  
指尖轻触，电子的画面模仿纸页，在吉尔菲艾斯面前顺畅地展开。  
说到人类思想史，虽然幼年军校也开设了相关的辅修课程，但莱因哈特对此总是兴趣缺缺。“比起在人为塑造的叙述中游泳，我更喜欢未来的深海。”莱因哈特这样说过。  
吉尔菲艾斯想起他当时意气风发的笑容，莱因哈特是绝伦的天才，属于他的历史还没有到来呢。  
维护这种笑容，也许就是自己的梦想了吧。他随意的点开目录上的一个章节，页码跳转至这样一面，  
“智慧的王——西元前印度佛教的思想”  
“佛教——这一概念来源于西元历19世纪的东方学家与历史学家，指在地球亚洲大陆上的东部一个文明国度中为人们信仰尊奉的一系列宗教修行与神秘典籍……”  
吉尔菲艾斯草草略过介绍部分。  
“佛教，一如其他早期的地球宗教，它们所具有的相同特质，也是最有魅力的部分，就是在经文传诵中，承载独特思想与地域风情的哲理故事。与基督教经文中所歌颂的信靠美德不同，佛教通过慈悲、无暴力的方式试图转化世界。”  
“古代印度曾有王名曰尸毗王，他是一位虔诚的信徒，致力于用慈悲的思想感化众生。有一日，天神对他的考验来了，两位天神化为了老鹰与鸽子，追逐于尸毗王面前。尸毗王想要解救鸽子的性命，却遭到老鹰的嘲讽，只怜惜鸽子而忽略了老鹰，这是违背了众生平等的要义。于是，为了解救鸽子，同时保全老鹰的温饱，尸毗王拿出利刃，割下自己的肉身来。但是国王无论割下多少肉，也比不过一只鸽子的重量。最后，国王忍着剧痛，将自己往秤盘上一跳，忽然天崩地裂，秤盘终于平等了。这时老鹰与鸽子都显现出本身来，原来这是一场天神对尸毗王的考验。”  
吉尔菲艾斯读到这里，怔怔地盯着光幕上的寥寥数行子，但心中的深潭却忽如卷起一阵狂雨。  
“没有暴力的征服，这样的故事原来真的存在么？”他深蓝的眼眸中跳动着不知名的光芒，心脏紧张地搏动着。  
正当他把这样的故事与金发好友已经失去的笑容联系在一起的时候，身后突然传来了剧烈的声响。  
“哎哟——”是书呆子管理员倒在地上发出的哀嚎。  
“你们要干什么！”  
“不与你相干——我是来找红发小子的。”一个长着雀斑的门阀生状作不经意地把书呆子从前台的书桌上拽倒后，嚣张的说道。  
来者不善。  
他大声喊着，“嘿，红发小子，你伺候的那个没断奶的狮崽子呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯在身后攥了攥了自己的拳头。  
门外有低声的嬉笑传来，“金发小子看上别人了！不要他啦！”  
根据鲁道夫的律令，一切性少数群体的行为都是违法且足以论罪的。及时距今五百年过去了，这样严苛的条例依然被官派奉行着，幼年军校作为精英的摇篮也是如此。只不过吊诡的是，虽然表面上维护着鲁道夫大帝的律令，实际上军校学生之间却组成了另一套关于同性恋情的法则。对于门阀生来说，与同样出身贵族的同年缔结灰色的“情谊”，未尝不是一种比婚姻更为便宜的结盟方式，也正是这种不可道也的原因，幼年学校的门阀化变得越来越重。上行下效，自从莱因哈特入学开始，他二人坚固的关系就令人侧目，也有不少人视吉尔菲艾斯为眼中钉，只不过却步于他格斗第一的身手不敢挑战。换句话说，在门阀生眼里，他们二人早就是铁定的一对儿了。  
而他却清白地像朵云一样。  
门阀生急躁地挑衅吉尔菲艾斯，而他却对言语上的侮辱无动于衷。  
门外的观众从嬉笑声变成了兴奋的呐喊声，门阀生的雀斑脸很惊讶地皱了起来，显然是有些心虚。  
只见吉尔菲艾斯站定，摆出了一个准备格斗的标准姿势。  
“怎么样，红发小子，你打了帝国军官，还准备要打我吗？！”  
他冷静地开口，“不，菲利斯同学，在图书馆斗殴是会记过的。”  
他看着雀斑脸菲利斯越走越近，窥探着他的弱点，准备一招把他掼倒在地上，忽然耳朵里的声音震然而响，使他不得不抱住耳朵，痛苦地蹲在地上。  
那是边境的声音。  
先是歌唱——是老人与妇女的，他们的歌曲仿佛有股魔力，渐渐地凝聚起力量来，持枪的男人们将枪把磕在土地上，做出铿锵的伴奏；然后是陆战士兵排列成阵的脚步声——接着很快是一声下达开枪的命令——  
莱因哈特就在他身边，他们已经深入泥淖。  
一个年轻的女孩儿，看她的个头顶不过十岁，满脸血污地躲在人堆之后——如果还能把那称之为人堆的话，战战兢兢地靠着一把叉草的农具，任由泪水冲下沾满血泥的脸庞。  
一个年轻的上尉从三点钟方向瞄准了她，女孩闭上了无辜的双眼。  
“噗——”他放了空枪，莱因哈特一把报擒住了他。  
“你干什么！”年轻上尉瞪大了眼睛，继而勃然大怒，“你这个毛头小子，照我的话去做！”  
对于一个上尉来说，他见到这样一个还没出军校的学生，一个替补的毛头竟敢对他倒戈相向，自然怒不可遏。  
莱因哈特用他冰蓝的眼睛冷冷地看着他。  
“喂——小子”上尉把自己的枪扔给了眼前的金发少年，“还没沾过血是吧，”他轻蔑而冷酷地笑了，“用我的枪，杀了她。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是那时候出手的。  
年轻的女孩儿怔怔地看着眼前的一切，握紧了自己的手臂，好像不敢相信似的看着两个少年，正当他想伸手把她抱起时——  
噗地一声，轻微而致命的光弹穿过她的胸膛，几滴鲜血溅到了莱因哈特的脸上。


	7. 中

（中）  
“他们只想把你变成暴虐的机器。”吉尔菲艾斯在门外喃喃地咀嚼这句话其中的深意。  
他走了出去，幼年军校挂满帝国荣勋的长廊没有变，林荫道上风摆喧嚣的树木也没有变，就连他一路走过时，学生对他的侧目也没有变。  
这样对比起来，他似乎也没有什么太大的变化。他平稳地顺着同年学生的侧目走向图书资料室，掏出自己的学生卡，打开了资料室的玻璃门。  
好在除了一个书呆子看守之外，图书馆里静悄悄的。他打开查询系统，球型的数据投影在他身边打开。  
“随便看看。”他按下了图书查询系统里的这个选项，平时没人会这么做，不带目的的阅读在军校一向被视为浪费宝贵时间的不成熟举止。  
触下虚拟按钮的那一刻，系统报出了极大的声音。“糟糕，”他心里默念道，“忘了静音了。”  
书呆子看守员从他的前台抬起头来，好奇地看了他一眼。  
他连忙滑动着光幕，以掩饰自己的尴尬。  
他的眼神停留在一本奇奇怪怪的书上。  
“从洞穴到宇宙—人类思想简史”  
指尖轻触，电子的画面模仿纸页，在吉尔菲艾斯面前顺畅地展开。  
说到人类思想史，虽然幼年军校也开设了相关的辅修课程，但莱因哈特对此总是兴趣缺缺。“比起在人为塑造的叙述中游泳，我更喜欢未来的深海。”莱因哈特这样说过。  
吉尔菲艾斯想起他当时意气风发的笑容，莱因哈特是绝伦的天才，属于他的历史还没有到来呢。  
维护这种笑容，也许就是自己的梦想了吧。他随意的点开目录上的一个章节，页码跳转至这样一面，  
“智慧的王——西元前印度佛教的思想”  
“佛教——这一概念来源于西元历19世纪的东方学家与历史学家，指在地球亚洲大陆上的东部一个文明国度中为人们信仰尊奉的一系列宗教修行与神秘典籍……”  
吉尔菲艾斯草草略过介绍部分。  
“佛教，一如其他早期的地球宗教，它们所具有的相同特质，也是最有魅力的部分，就是在经文传诵中，承载独特思想与地域风情的哲理故事。与基督教经文中所歌颂的信靠美德不同，佛教通过慈悲、无暴力的方式试图转化世界。”  
“古代印度曾有王名曰尸毗王，他是一位虔诚的信徒，致力于用慈悲的思想感化众生。有一日，天神对他的考验来了，两位天神化为了老鹰与鸽子，追逐于尸毗王面前。尸毗王想要解救鸽子的性命，却遭到老鹰的嘲讽，只怜惜鸽子而忽略了老鹰，这是违背了众生平等的要义。于是，为了解救鸽子，同时保全老鹰的温饱，尸毗王拿出利刃，割下自己的肉身来。但是国王无论割下多少肉，也比不过一只鸽子的重量。最后，国王忍着剧痛，将自己往秤盘上一跳，忽然天崩地裂，秤盘终于平等了。这时老鹰与鸽子都显现出本身来，原来这是一场天神对尸毗王的考验。”  
吉尔菲艾斯读到这里，怔怔地盯着光幕上的寥寥数行子，但心中的深潭却忽如卷起一阵狂雨。  
“没有暴力的征服，这样的故事原来真的存在么？”他深蓝的眼眸中跳动着不知名的光芒，心脏紧张地搏动着。  
正当他把这样的故事与金发好友已经失去的笑容联系在一起的时候，身后突然传来了剧烈的声响。  
“哎哟——”是书呆子管理员倒在地上发出的哀嚎。  
“你们要干什么！”  
“不与你相干——我是来找红发小子的。”一个长着雀斑的门阀生状作不经意地把书呆子从前台的书桌上拽倒后，嚣张的说道。  
来者不善。  
他大声喊着，“嘿，红发小子，你伺候的那个没断奶的狮崽子呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯在身后攥了攥了自己的拳头。  
门外有低声的嬉笑传来，“金发小子看上别人了！不要他啦！”  
根据鲁道夫的律令，一切性少数群体的行为都是违法且足以论罪的。及时距今五百年过去了，这样严苛的条例依然被官派奉行着，幼年军校作为精英的摇篮也是如此。只不过吊诡的是，虽然表面上维护着鲁道夫大帝的律令，实际上军校学生之间却组成了另一套关于同性恋情的法则。对于门阀生来说，与同样出身贵族的同年缔结灰色的“情谊”，未尝不是一种比婚姻更为便宜的结盟方式，也正是这种不可道也的原因，幼年学校的门阀化变得越来越重。上行下效，自从莱因哈特入学开始，他二人坚固的关系就令人侧目，也有不少人视吉尔菲艾斯为眼中钉，只不过却步于他格斗第一的身手不敢挑战。换句话说，在门阀生眼里，他们二人早就是铁定的一对儿了。  
而他却清白地像朵云一样。  
门阀生急躁地挑衅吉尔菲艾斯，而他却对言语上的侮辱无动于衷。  
门外的观众从嬉笑声变成了兴奋的呐喊声，门阀生的雀斑脸很惊讶地皱了起来，显然是有些心虚。  
只见吉尔菲艾斯站定，摆出了一个准备格斗的标准姿势。  
“怎么样，红发小子，你打了帝国军官，还准备要打我吗？！”  
他冷静地开口，“不，菲利斯同学，在图书馆斗殴是会记过的。”  
他看着雀斑脸菲利斯越走越近，窥探着他的弱点，准备一招把他掼倒在地上，忽然耳朵里的声音震然而响，使他不得不抱住耳朵，痛苦地蹲在地上。  
那是边境的声音。  
先是歌唱——是老人与妇女的，他们的歌曲仿佛有股魔力，渐渐地凝聚起力量来，持枪的男人们将枪把磕在土地上，做出铿锵的伴奏；然后是陆战士兵排列成阵的脚步声——接着很快是一声下达开枪的命令——  
莱因哈特就在他身边，他们已经深入泥淖。  
一个年轻的女孩儿，看她的个头顶不过十岁，满脸血污地躲在人堆之后——如果还能把那称之为人堆的话，战战兢兢地靠着一把叉草的农具，任由泪水冲下沾满血泥的脸庞。  
一个年轻的上尉从三点钟方向瞄准了她，女孩闭上了无辜的双眼。  
“噗——”他放了空枪，莱因哈特一把报擒住了他。  
“你干什么！”年轻上尉瞪大了眼睛，继而勃然大怒，“你这个毛头小子，照我的话去做！”  
对于一个上尉来说，他见到这样一个还没出军校的学生，一个替补的毛头竟敢对他倒戈相向，自然怒不可遏。  
莱因哈特用他冰蓝的眼睛冷冷地看着他。  
“喂——小子”上尉把自己的枪扔给了眼前的金发少年，“还没沾过血是吧，”他轻蔑而冷酷地笑了，“用我的枪，杀了她。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是那时候出手的。  
年轻的女孩儿怔怔地看着眼前的一切，握紧了自己的手臂，好像不敢相信似的看着两个少年，正当他想伸手把她抱起时——  
噗地一声，轻微而致命的光弹穿过她的胸膛，几滴鲜血溅到了莱因哈特的脸上。


End file.
